shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Redrum Island
Redrum Island is an autumn island found in East Blue. This is where Jonathan Arleigh and Johannah O' Malley grew up and began being pirates. The island is inhabited by a thousand people linving in only two small towns on opposing sides of the island. The larger town, Redrum, is where the two captains lived. Geography The island has two tall mountains, namely Shokkai-dake and Chibi-yama. Shokkai-yama has been unvisited due to the disappearances happening in the region. Chibi-yama, the taller mountain, offers the best view of the island at its summit. The island also has two beaches for swimming. Architecture There are two characteristics that comprise Redrum Island's architecture scene. All houses are Japanese in appearance. They seem to be "relaxing and pleasing to the eyes" from all the people who visited. Houses The houses in Redrum Island are similar to those in real-life Japan. They are almost completely made of wood and the only stone part of the house is the foundation. They also feature tall, thatched or tiled roofs. Main Buildings The town hall of Redrum Island and its neighboring storehouses are the only structures allowed by the society to use stone in construction. The school on Sapporo town was also allowed to use stone in construction. This was meant to solve the people's problem on the lack of storm shelters, especially the island was frequently visited by violent storms. Despite being made of stone, the buildings still follow the Japanese arrangement on the interior. The island also has two small, identical temples found at separate points on the island, and they can be reached from the nearest town by walking. History Thirteen years ago, Jonathan escaped the attempted genocide in Tendokyo. He lived with his childhood friend Johannah in separate houses. The Road to Piracy Shanks Arrives The next day, the Red Hair Pirates arrived in Redrum Town and asked for a room to stay the night. They passed by Johannah’s house and saw Jonathan and Johannah playing and dressing as pirates. Shanks said to the two that they appeared too young to be pirates. Shanks said, “There will be a time where you two guys will be the ones who will replace our aging generation.” Shanks gave them a box and told the two that not to open it until the right time comes. The two agreed to bury it first. As expected, that built curiosity in their minds that one time, they went out to dig for the box but a curse sealed it and they were knocked out by a burst of Haoshoku Haki. Ten years later, they visited the site again and the curse that sealed it was removed. They opened the box and revealed two necklaces, and a letter said that "Now with these, you shall conquer the worlds to come. Go! Take my most precious treasure." The Tandem's First Challenge Albuquerque wreacked havoc on the island, causing damage to the main port and irrepairable damage to some stalls in the local market. He and his crew were successfully stopped by Jonathan and Johannah. They decided to set sail and leave the island After the Timeskip Upon seeing the newspaper about Jonathan and Johannah's comeback, the citizens cheered for the heroes that once saved the island from destruction. Government The island is divided into two towns, headed by its own mayors. The two villages did not have any dispute and have agreed to trade goods with each other. There is also a rebel turned paramilitary organization called Redrum Raiders. The Mayors: Cinco - Incumbent mayor of Redrum Village Bombay - Incumbent mayor of Sapporo Town Redrum Raiders: Tarasov - General commander Notable Citizens Cinco Jonathan Arleigh Johannah O' Malley Arleigh D. Shiraz Olbert O' Malley Wiskey Fonda D. Or Antonov Tarasov Bombay Trivia Redrum is more of the combination of "red" and "rum", the two things that make up the island, its rum distillery and the color of the trees' leaves. Most of the locals are named after alcoholic drink-related topics. Category:Island Category:Tendokyo Thirteen Category:XxRaderzxx